


Development

by Ria_JellyFish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Not Beta Read, you can read the r76 as platonic or romantic whatever floats your boat my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria_JellyFish/pseuds/Ria_JellyFish
Summary: Desperate times called for desperate measures.





	Development

When Gabriel informed his squad that they would be accepting Moira O’Deorain into their ranks, McCree asked if he had gone mad.

McCree had never been fond of the doctor. He had even taken to feigning the severity of his symptoms until he could see Doctor Ziegler instead.

Gabriel didn’t blame him. Doctor O’Deorain was one of the few people he was genuinely cautious around. Every smile, every gesture, every honeyed word that came from her mouth caused his survival instincts to kick into overdrive.

It was why Overwatch had stood in the way of her research in the first place. Her methods were unsettling at best and horrific violations of human rights at worst.

Gabriel wasn’t quite sure what had driven him to tracking her down and offering her the resources to continue her work. Something between morbid curiosity and a childish urge to go against Morrison’s orders. Whatever the reason, he was now stuck with a sociopathic geneticist in his labs. Even if her research aided in training his squad, he rarely wanted to hear the specifics.

Morrison must have known something was going on under his nose because he eventually pulled Gabriel into his office and demanded to know what the hell was going on.

“I won’t have you sneaking around like this when the press is already poking their noses in where they don’t belong.”

Gabriel shrugged. “I’m covert ops, Jackie, it’s what we do.”

Morrison bristled, the nickname once a term of endearment had now evolved into a taunt to dangle in front of his face.

“You cannot act without informing me of your plans and intentions. If anything questionable makes its way to the public-”

“Then your precious golden boy persona is ruined. Yeah, I get it.”

Morrison paused to rub his temples. “Please take this seriously.” His voice wavered in a way that didn’t go unnoticed. It was only then Gabriel started to notice the smaller details; how his eyes drooped from too many sleepless nights, how his usually immaculate dress was torn apart by wrinkles and coffee stains, how he jumped at the slightest noise or shadow from the paranoia of tip-toeing around the media which was ready to pounce the second he showed any chink in his flawless armour.

For the first time in years, Jack Morrison seemed real. Not some unattainable God of morality. He was only human. The later years of Overwatch had not been kind to any of them and every mistake seemed to pile itself onto his shoulders with little mercy.

Ana was dead, Reinhardt had been forced into retirement, the situation in King’s Row only grew more volatile with each passing day, the team in Ecopoint Antarctica had failed to contact home base for several years, and everyone was pointing the finger at Jack.

Overwatch was dying and it was dragging them all down with it.

The old soldier sunk back into his chair and hung his head in his hands. After a long silence, he finally spoke,

“I _trust_ you, Gabe. Please don’t make me doubt you.” He met Gabriel’s eyes. “You’re all I have left.”

Gabriel knew Jack wouldn’t abandon ship. He would stay with Overwatch until it sank, either by the U.N. continuing to push him or his own stubbornness. Blackwatch couldn’t compete with the forces rising to oppose it in its current state. Gabriel, even with his time in the SEP behind him, didn’t have the strength to fight the new, looming threat of Talon.

He needed more.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

When he passed McCree in the hallway, he couldn’t even look the young man in the eyes. McCree didn’t comment on it. Gabriel figured that he knew his plan if the way he sighed was anything to go by.

O’Deorain lived in the Blackwatch labs. It was too much to allow her to stay within the main barracks, too much risk of having her discovered. That’s what Gabriel told himself. In actuality, it was most likely born from a fear that she would start experimenting on his squad with complete disregard for their wellbeing. The few enhancements he did allow her to prescribe to his men were carefully trailed before Gabriel would even consider them. He refused to let his squad be guinea pigs.

Not that she cared. Whenever he refused one of her more radical treatments, she would shrug and mutter something about ‘shelfing it for another occasion.’ He dreaded to think of what this ‘other occasion’ could possibly be.

“I hope you have a good reason for bothering me this late, Commander,” she said without even looking up from her papers.

“I’m here about your proposition.”

 _That_ got her attention. The grin that spread across her face sent chills down his spine.

“Ah... Now this is an interesting development.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: there are probably inconsistencies but i literally wrote this in half and hour because i had the idea in my head and i wanted to write it so here ya go i wrote a thing.
> 
> Anyway how about that new hero? I love her??? So much???
> 
> i'll look at this again tomorrow... maybe... if i feel like it
> 
> \- Ria -


End file.
